Tales of the Fairies
by ThunderMastery24
Summary: Within the beautiful and mesmerizing world of Alfheim, it's gleaming heart hides forces, both good and evil, in equal measure. No matter the world one find themselves in, the light always defeats the darkness within.
1. The Queen's Wrath

" _That's enough!_ "

Standing up, the action is so forceful and sudden, Asuna upturns the chair she was sitting in. A foul scowl imprinted upon her face, she glares poison-tipped daggers at the despicable monster before her.

"Hmm?" Oberon, King of the Fairies in _Alfheim Online_ , hums thoughtfully, turning around to face the only other occupant of the gilded cage. To Asuna though, he'll _always_ and _only_ be the loathsome man Sugou. "What troubles you so lovely bride?"

Fixing the ribbon helping to hold her attire together, Sugou's words only serve to make her blood boil. And considering how he kept going on and _on_ about his malevolent plans to one day twist her thoughts so she'd think of him and _only him instead_ of someone she _actually_ loves, Asuna thinks that she might combust.

 _Kirito._

Her thoughts drifting to the man to whom holds her heart, Asuna feels herself become grounded and her fury controlled.

"Go." Asuna says, shortly, sternly. She points at the gate leading into her cage. "I don't want to listen to you talk about your sick fantasies any more."

"Oh, beauteous Titania," Sugou says, crossing the distance between them. "It isn't a fantasy for one day it _will_ be reality and you _will_ love me."

"I'd sooner kill myself than spend _one moment_ more in your presence." Asuna snarls, her anger spiking at Sugou's next action. When he places a thumb upon her lips, a disgusting lustful look in his eyes, Asuna feels her entire body tremble, coming alive like a electric wire.

"Soon you'll say you'd rather kill yourself than spend any time alone." Suguo muses.

His carefully - though blatantly false - affable façade fractures when Asuna grabs his hand.

"Touch me again and I swear I _will_ make you live to regret it." Asuna says, her voice measured.

Resisting the overwhelming urge to try and twist his hand and cause her captor physical pain, Asuna watches and listens as Sugou mutters something under his breath.

Something suspiciously like _disobedient bitch._

 _Breathe Asuna_ , the young girl thinks. She knows that in her current position, there is only so much she can get away with. _The bastard'll get what's coming to him._

"Very well." Sugou hisses, his own lips contorting into a snarl before smiling earnestly. "If you'll release your hold on me my darling Titania, I'll leave you alone for now."

Sensing it's more of a demand than a polite request, Asuna does as he asks. Just before she lets go though, she tightens her hold on his hand, only slightly.

"Get out of my sight." Asuna demands coldly, the offensive beast already making his departure to the gate.

"It won't be long my dear." Sugou says, the lustful look surging for a moment before fading away. He exits the gate. As he closes the gate and locks it, he says this: "Until then, you can enjoy the company of the birds." He smirks, tinges of ice in it. "If any of them decide not to fly away that is."

Breathing deeply to try and rid herself of the rage culminating inside of her, the last thing Asuna hears from her jailer is his cacophonous, ugly laughter as he departs.

Picking her chair back up, Asuna sits back down on it. Looking down at her hands in fists on her knees, the young girl soon glances out her cage to the world of Alfheim.

As she does, thoughts of _him_ circle around and around inside her head. Thinking about such a handsome and amazing man serves to comfort her and keep her sane in equal measure. Closing her eyes, she allows herself to imagine.

Exhaling, the sound of birdsong all around, she thinks of the last time she felt true, unadulterated jubilance.

The cabin small, her memory and desire intermingle together. Her and Kirito, sitting together on the porch of their home. Both of them in a rocking chair, Kirito reads something, a book or news article. The words sound of charming nonsense as Asuna rests in the crook of Kirito's arm, his voice slowly lulling her to sleep alongside the cheerful sound of Yui's voice as she plays inside.

Her, equipped with an apron as she cooks up a delicious meal for their small family, Kirito and Yui insistent on the spiciest food she can conjure up. The three of them doing what they can to clean up considering the nature of their world. After, Kirito and herself tucking Yui in before going to bed themselves.

A light rosy hue blossoms across Asuna's cheeks as the scenarios her mind devises become more passionate.

Asuna, gazing into Kirito's eyes, the time either soon or in the distant future. Their eyes perfectly conveying the absolute love and affection they feel for each other. Both of them, leaning in at the same time before Kirito raises a hand to gently caress a cheek. His fingers, long and warm against her skin, send electric currents rippling through her. And judging from the look in his eyes, through him too.

The images soon become more risqué.

Kirito and herself in a heated make-out session.

Kirito, taking her shirt off as Asuna does the same to him.

Kirito, unclasping her bra.

Asuna, unzipping his pants.

Kirito, leaving a blazing trail down her throat with his mouth.

Asuna, reaching a hand into her lover's pants, feeling a swell of pride at the groan that comes from his mouth.

Things getting more heated, the temperature of the room practically rising.

Both of them, falling apart in each other's arms.

Both of them, coming together in each other's arms.

Eyes opening wide, a gasp rips itself from Asuna's throat. Taking deep, even breaths to try and calm down, she feels herself trying to recover from the overwhelming love and pleasure her fantasies gave her. If just the mere _thought_ of _truly_ consummating her relationship with Kirito managed to do so much, the _reality_ of it all could be nothing short of _transcendent_.

 _Stop it,_ Asuna thinks, mentally chiding herself.

Whether she wants herself to stop thinking such thoughts because the time isn't right or because she's still a prisoner in a video game or because the two of them _haven't_ actually met in real life or something else entirely, Asuna isn't entirely sure.

What she is sure of though, as she looks outside her cage, Kirito's name a silent prayer on her lips, is one day they _will_ be reunited.

 _Kirito…_

Placing a hand over her heart, Asuna sighs, eyes coming alight with hope.

One day, they _will_ be reunited.

Little does she know, he's already well on his way.

Whether or not Kirito arrives and comes to her rescue, Asuna knows that she'll be desperately trying to get free herself.

No matter what.

And her love for Kirito?

Well, that's one of the most powerful things in the world, in her mind.

 **Author's Notes: Considering how much of a depraved monster Sugou was, there were three instances in the latter half of Sword Art Online where I actually had to pause the show. And thus, in my bid to write something cathartic, three short stories were born.**

 _Originally Posted: August 31st, 2017._


	2. The Heart's Incandescent Fury

" _Leave my mommy and daddy alone!_ "

As the sudden, feminine exclamation fills the air, all three occupants of the strange, extradimensional realm let out a gasp of surprise.

The key difference being how - as Sugou's is more of shocked and panicked terror - Kirito and Asuna's is more of a kind of joyful celebration. And the two have good reason to be in high spirits as before them, in a burst of radiant colorless light, they see their daughter Yui flicker back into existence.

"How?" Sugou demands, all pretense of kindly aloofness gone. The hatred and malevolence radiating off of him in waves, you could see it reflected in his eyes, in the twisted rictus he calls a smile.

"Yui!" Asuna exclaims, happy tears surging to her eyes before cascading down her face in twin tracks.

"How is it possible?" Kirito wonders aloud, the grin on his face speaking volumes of what he really thinks. He doesn't really care _how_ the young girl came back into existence, all that matters is that she's _back_.

Ever more remarkable though is how the agonizing weight of gravity pressing down on him disappears as if it never existed at all. The twin chains holding Asuna in the air by her wrists disintegrate as well, the agile warrior landing on her feet; clearly being a prisoner hasn't dulled her senses.

"You insignificant gnat!" Sugou snaps, the anger surrounding him flaring up once before subsiding. "Only Oberon, King of the Fairies, is the strongest being in Alfheim!"

"He speaks in third person, huh?" Kirito remarks as he and Asuna regroup. He shares a somewhat amused, completely disdainful glance with Asuna. "He's a charmer, isn't he?"

"Even the most vile snake wouldn't want to be within earshot of him." Asuna said.

"And to think your father _trusts_ the guy." Kirito marvels, massaging his wrists. He places his hands on his back, stretching.

"My father isn't perfect."

"You'd think he'd at least notice how much of a scumbag this guy is."

"I think my father thought he had a silver tongue."

As Kirito and Asuna seem more intent on casually talking about how much of an evil and unpleasant human being Sugou is, said cretin is being glared at by Yue.

All things considered, Yui manages a very intimidating glare for being a generally sweet artificial intelligence and being in her navigational pixie form.

"Hey Yui!" Kirito calls in a stage whisper, holding a hand up to the side of his mouth. "What do you think of this guy?"

"I'm picking up a lot of hostility and hatred daddy." Yui answers, her glare only seeming to worsen at such an admission.

"Yui, are you glowing?" Asuna asks, eyes widening in awe. She lifts an arm to her face to dry her tears.

"I will show you what happens to those who defy me!" Sugou exclaims.

Such an exclamation only serves to make Kirito look like he has to hold in laughter whilst Asune merely shakes her head with derision. Even Yui, as she gives a sort of anguished _oof!_ when Sugou wraps a slimy hand around her diminutive form, looks on the whole, unfazed.

"When I get done making ones and zeroes out of you, I'm going to do the same to your precious _daddy_!" Sugou mocks, a manic glint to his eyes. It's as if somewhere along the way he lost some of sanity. He grins lasciviously. "Not to mention what I'm going to do to your _mommy_ when I'm finished."

"Gross." Kirito deadpans, placing a protective hand on Asuna. The aforementioned female grimaces, looking to suppress a shudder.

Yui, however, has a different reaction altogether.

"You're not going to do anything to my mommy and daddy!" Yui shouts, her glow becoming so prominent that even Kirito notices it. And judging by the piercing scream of agony filling the air, it isn't just for show.

Sugou is sent reeling from the A.I. program, clutching one of his hands as literal smoke seems to be wafting off of it.

"You _bitch_!" he hisses. Before he can say more or lunge at the small pixie or Asuna can formulate a caustic retort to come to her daughter's defense, Yui raises one hand then both into the air.

"I'm not going to let you hurt them or anyone ever again!"

With that proclamation, her belief in such a statement almost a living entity, little black dots begin to form within Yui's hands. The dots transmogrify into objects, sleek and slender. Daggers looking to be of the utmost craftsmanship, Yui unleashes a barrage of the sharp devices at the man.

The onslaught sending him flying, he ends up against an invisible wall. Two of the daggers pierce each of his shoulders as another two go towards his ankles. The other five satisfy themselves with puncturing Sugou's chest.

Not hesitating in the slight, a small sphere of light begins to generate in Yui's hands. As it slowly grows in size, Sugou continues to yowl in pain, hissing out expletives into the air.

"Such a colorful vocabulary." Asuna muses.

"And varied too." Kirito adds.

A shout of her own soon mingling in the air, Yui shuts her eyes at the same time she throws the sphere of energy at the invisible wall and the man trapped upon it.

As the sphere engulfs Sugou completely, a long, agonized moaning adds its chorus to the air. It doesn't take long thought for the sound - and the sphere of energy - to dissipate. After the fact, Kirito, Asuna, and Yui look to where Sugou was and find his spot _completely_ vacated.

"I'm tired now." Yui said, yawning as she flutters to the ground.

"Yui just vaporized him." Kirito says before whistling lowly, a proud smile on his face. He pounds one of his fists into an open palm. "Our daughter's such a badass."

"That was amazing Yui!" Asuna cries, running over to embrace the small figure.

"Thanks mommy!" Yui says, Kirito soon joining the two of them.

With the threat of Sugou gone, his influence momentarily abated, the two humans and A.I. system join in a group hug. Their surroundings begin to fluctuate, gaining a strange quality; if you were to look at it, it appeared to be that of gazing through water. Changing, their surroundings soon revert to the bird cage Asuna was trapped in.

Spending at least a full minute wrapped up in the loving embrace, Kirito pulls away first. Gazing at his daughter and Asuna with absolute adoration and tenderness in his eyes, his mouth quirks up at the corner.

"So, what do you guys say?" he says, standing up. "Want to get out of here?"

"Nothing would make me happier." Asuna says, grinning.

"Yay!" Yui cheers, throwing her hands into the air as she and Asuna stand up. "We're a family again! Mommy and daddy are together!"

"Can't imagine it any other way." Kirito remarks, taking one of Asuna's hands in his, their fingers intertwining.

"Me either." Asuna says. She gives his hand a squeeze that's as much a reassurance to him as it is to her.

With the three of them together and safe, they wasted no time departing from the bird cage.

* * *

The sky coming alight with the beautiful oranges and pinks of sunset, Kirito, Asuna, and Yui found themselves somewhere in Arwen, the capital city at the heart of Alfheim Online.

"It's so good to be free." Asuna says as she, without any hesitation whatsoever, takes a deep breath of air before falling to lay upon the ground.

"I can imagine." Kirito says, smiling softly at her. The expression flattens into something more serious. "If I had to be stuck dealing with that guy, I think I'd go insane!" he adds, shrugging.

"It was a definite Hell." Asuna says in agreement. She turns her face to smile back at Kirito. "But I knew you would come and rescue me. If I couldn't figure out a way to escape myself, I _knew_ you wouldn't give up."

"Of course." he says with a decisive nod, his smile lifting up just a bit at the corner. "I know you'd do the same for me if I somehow landed myself in a position like that."

Before the either of them could continue, they both turn their heads to look at Yui. The reason for their diverted attention being how the young girl has tears streaming down her face.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Yui!" Kirito and Asuna exclaim in panicked unison.

Both of them flock to their daughter; Kirito to her left and Asuna to her left, the former placing a concerned hand on her shoulder.

"Yui, why are you crying?" Kirito asks.

"I'm sorry daddy." Yui says, lifting a hand to rub at her eyes. "I'm sorry mommy."

"Did Sugou _do_ _something_ to you while you were gone?" Asuna demands.

Yui merely shakes her head before smiling at her parent on her right before glancing at the one on her left. "I think, I think I got overwhelmed." she pauses, sniffling, before seeming to compose herself. "I can _feel_ the love you feel for each other and it's so strong and true."

While Asuna smiles at their daughter's sweetness, Kirito has a more thoughtful expression on his face.

"Say, Yui?' Kirito starts. "Speaking of strength, how _did_ you manage what you did back there?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, that was really something else." Asuna adds.

The two give their daughter an expectant stare.

Under the stare, Yui blushes before looking down at her hands. She twiddles her hands absently before saying: "I don't really know actually."

"You don't know?" Kirito asks.

Yui shakes her head. "When we were in that place, I could feel myself fading out of existence, seeing nothing but that man torturing you both."

"That bastard." Asuna interjects, hands in fists at her sides. A scowl contorts her lips. "When we get out of here, I'm going to make him _pay_ for what he's done."

"When I saw him toying with mommy's clothes with that look on his face, when I saw daddy glaring at him," Yui continues, shaking her head. With a thoughtful expression, she looks up at the sky, at the branches of the world tree. "I could hear both your hearts crying out in pain."

Kirito and Asuna both shudder at the reminder of such an unpleasant experience. Asuna gives herself a loose hug for reassurance as Yui continues.

"I knew I had to do something to help you!" Yui exclaims, smiling now. Her expression flickers to thoughtfulness for but a moment. "So I think it was the love I felt that made me able to help you!"

"Your..." Kirito repeats, trailing off..

"Love?" Asuna finishes.

The two share a glance as Yui concludes her explanation.

"I think that when someone loves someone deeply and sincerely, they're capable of anything!" Yui exclaims, smiling with a soft broadness to her lips.

"Yeah." Asuna says with a nod.

Kirito takes a moment more to respond. A hand to his chin, he looks to contemplate what his daughter said before grinning. "I guess you're right Yui, that was pretty amazing of you."

A silence falls unto them then, none of them knowing what to say. It's only when the sky turns black, the moon and stars serving to illuminate the sky, that Asuna finally breaks the silence.

"I'm ready."

"Huh?" Yui says, looking to Asuna curiously. "Ready for what?"

Kirito, for his part, smiles knowingly. "Your mommy's ready to go home."

Asuna nods her head in agreement. "It's been too long since I've been in the real world."

"Now that we're out of that place, you should be able to log out effortlessly!" Yui says, smiling. Briefly, two tears of happiness escape her eyes. "Just sweep your left hand through the air and the menu should appear!'

As Asuna does precisely that, the young girl looks about ready to break down and sob out of sheer euphoria. "I can do it!" she says before giving Kirito a watery smile. "I can go home!"

"Yeah," Kirito says, something strange about the knowing smile he's wearing. "You can."

"We'll be back as soon as we can Yui." Asuna reassures, ruffling the young girl's hair.

With not a moment more, Asuna disappears in the distinctive manner of a player logging out.

As Kirito sweeps his own hand through the air, his finger lingering on the log out button, he turns to Yui with eyes narrowed in curious suspicion. "Yui, I thought players could only really log out in taverns, why can Asuna and I log out here?"

Yui looks perplexed at the question. "I'm not sure." she admits before a worried frown crosses her features. "Should we be worried?"

Kirito shakes his head before ruffling Yui's hair. "Nah, don't worry about it."

Breathing deeply the rich Alfheim air, Kirito presses his finger to the log out button. As Yui watches his form disappear, her own going too, she can catch a few words.

 _I'm coming Asuna._

* * *

Stretching in front of the refrigerator, Suguha Kirigaya scratches the small of her back as she opens the door. Gaze flitting to and fro within, Suguha looks for about thirty seconds before finding her quarry.

Removing the water bottle from the refrigerator, she uses her back to close the door, using her hands to unscrew the top. And almost drops it when a loud slam echoes through the air.

"What the-?" Suguha murmurs, taking a swig of water. Wondering what could've made such a noise, she doesn't have to contemplate on the matter long as a blur of unruly blackness rushes past her.

"Kazuto?!" Suguha exclaims in surprise. About to ask him what he's doing up so late, she doesn't get much further than opening her mouth, the words dying upon her lips. The sight of Kazuto's almost unreadable eyes gives her pause.

"Suguha!" Kazuto shouts, grinning a smile that reaches his eyes with such ease, you could wonder if the edges of it will stab his corneas.

It's only when her big brother crosses the distance between them that she can finally read the look in his eyes.

Happiness, pure, effervescent, and all-consuming.

"Kazuto?" Suguha repeats, the air soon being forced from her lungs as Kazuto sweeps her into a hug. Thanking the stars above that her water bottle is unscathed, she uses her other arm to hug her brother. "What is it?"

Kazuto is silent for a moment before he pulls away. When Suguha catches sight of his face, she sees that he now has tears falling from his eyes. The sight would've broken her heart if he wasn't still wearing that impossibly wide, impossibly joyful grin.

"It's Asuna." Kirito says at last. "She's _awake_."

 _Originally Posted: August 31st, 2017._


	3. The Vileness of the Human Soul

With almost animalistic growl of anger, Sugou kicks a stray can into the street.

Fury bubbling inside him, he thinks of the despicable, lowly bitch Asuna and her incorrigible lovesick dog Kazuto. He thinks of the way the bastard had stolen the girl's heart. He thinks of the way he brainwashed her, turned her against him.

Even more, he thinks of how Kazuto deprived him of his well-deserved prize.

The thing he thinks of most being Asuna's disgraceful betrayal. Of how, with a smile on her face, she fed her father all of the information she knew. Of what Sugou has done, was planning on doing, everything done to the most minor detail.

Before he could think any more though, he hears a cough originate behind him. The low, craggly sound coming from the alleyway.

 _Disgusting._ Sugou thinks with a depraved, heartless grin.

He doesn't think much more beyond that as he feels something hard and calloused grip him by the wrist.

Hearing low mumbling, all the man can focus on is the red filling his vision as a lowly peasant dares to touch him. _Him_ , Sugou, of all people!

He may not be Oberon, King of the Faeries, but such a prestigious rank does not diminish in reality.

"Unhand me you filth!" Sugou hisses.

And promptly coughs up blood as a sharp, piercing pain runs up his spine. Beginning at the base of his spine, Sugou looks down to see an elegant dagger running through him. Considering the blade's craftsmanship and the clean surface where the fresh blood ends, it's never before tasted human blood.

Almost as if it was made specifically for him.

Another burst of pain running through his as the man behind him pulls the dagger out and stabs him again, the man pulls him into the alleyway.

"I know what you've done, you sickening bastard." The faceless man hisses, removing the dagger again before wiping some of it on his pants.

"What?" Sugou asks, feeling terror creeping it's way up his spine.

"The man's most dire sins catching up with him." A new, feminine voice adds, this time wielding a simple kitchen knife.

"Playing with the lives of the innocent." The faceless man says, cutting slashes across Sugou's legs.

He howls in pain both as the cuts and at the searing pain that fills him when the faceless man stabs Sugou through both his feet.

"Thinking of oneself as a God." The faceless woman says, removing the faceless man's dagger to run a slash up both of his arms with her dual weapons.

Her attack is clunky, the cuts jagged and haphazard, but that does nothing to weaken the pain ripping through him.

"Please," Sugou hisses lowly through clenched teeth. "Just stop, I'll give you anything, anything at-"

He doesn't get much further as the faceless man takes the daggers and uses one to run a slash along Sugou's throat. Such a move almost makes him incapable of speech.

As wet, ugly sounds fill the air, Sugou sees the two faceless figures through his blurred vision. The two idly exchange daggers over and over again, clearly knowing that their prey won't get away, their hunt uninterrupted.

While the faceless figures descend on him, using their weapons to cut Sugou's skin over and over and _over_ again, Sugou feels a rage consume him.

 _Damn you, damn you, damn you!_

The life beginning to ebb from his body, the light dimming from his eyes, the last thing that Sugou can either see or feel is both of the nameless figures using their weapons to run through Sugou's heart before running each other through.

 _Damn...you..._

 _Originally Posted: August 31st, 2017._


End file.
